1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having at least one of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatus employing a liquid-ejection recording method, inkjet recording apparatuses are known that use a recording head (liquid ejection head or liquid-droplet ejection head) for ejecting droplets of ink or other liquid.
For example, a liquid-ejection type image forming apparatus has an ejection detector to detect a state of droplet ejection from a recording head. When faulty droplet ejection is detected on a nozzle(s), the image forming apparatus performs maintenance and recovery operation (maintenance operation) on the recording head, such as cleaning of a nozzle face.
For example, an ejection detector detects ejection or non-ejection by measuring an electric change when liquid droplets ejected from a recording head land on an electrode board.
For example, such an electrode board is cleaned by a wiping member which wipes the plate in the same direction as a moving direction of a carriage.
For the above-described configuration in which detection or non-detection is detected based on an electric change generated by liquid droplets ejected onto a droplet landing member, e.g., an electrode board, liquid droplets adhere to the droplet landing member in the detection of droplet ejection. Thus, as above-described, wiping for cleaning on the liquid droplet landing member is performed by a wiping member.
However, the liquid waste fluid which adhered to the droplet landing member solidifies and a droplet landing surface cannot be cleaned only by wiping with the wiping member. As a result, it becomes impossible to perform high-precision detection of droplet ejection.